


Aidan's Surprise Going Away Gift.

by Stuckfan



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: "What's going on here Rachel?" I asked confused. Rachel, my semi-girlfriend's sister, asked me to come over to help her move her dresser. Her and I both in town for Harley's quinceanera. I agreed to come over hoping to see Harley some more before leaving again tomorrow. Instead the house is empty and Rachel is dressed very provocatively.
Relationships: Rachel Diaz/Aidan Peters
Kudos: 4





	Aidan's Surprise Going Away Gift.

"What's going on here Rachel?" I asked confused. Rachel, my semi-girlfriend's sister, asked me to come over to help her move her dresser. Her and I are both in town for Harley's quinceanera. I agreed to come over hoping to see Harley some more before leaving again tomorrow. Instead the house is empty and Rachel is dressed very provocatively. Wearing a tank top without a bra, and the shortest shorts known to man. I think I have belts that have more fabric. "I told you. I need help moving this" She turns around, giving me a great view of her butt, and pretends to try to move a dresser. "See, I need your help. Then I can help you with something" 

I'm still confused, but teenage hormones win out and I walk up to the dresser and push. It is actually really light and easy to move. I'm sure Daphne could have moved it. My surprised expression must have given me away because Rachel is laughing lightly. "Ok...ok I don't need help moving this. I just figured, I'm leaving tomorrow, your leaving tomorrow. Maybe we could have...I don't know.... some fun" She leaves that statement hanging as her hand travels down her body. Emphasizing what she means by fun. "I like Harley" I state bluntly. She smiles, "And I love her. However, you can't expect her to be waiting around for you to hopefully visit again. Also I'm horny and you'll do. Your not cheating, because your are not together" 

That's Rachel, blunt and to the point. Yet, that point isn't a lie. I like Harley. I really do, but there is no future there. I doubt I'll be back here for years and Rachel is right here, older and more experienced then me, wanting me. Who am I do turn that down? "Think of is as a going away gift. Sex with me is a gift...trust me" Rachel adds in, sensing my thoughts. My eyes travel up and down her body again. This time really taking in how beautiful she is and how lucky I'd be to experience this. I squeak out, " Ok" Rachel is on me like a wildcat. Her lips locked with mine and pulling us onto the bed, her hand stripping my shirt. I'm a bit lost and I struggle to keep up with her aggressive behavior. My cock is hard when Rachel grabs it. "Ohh, bigger than I thought" she comments as my belt joins my shirt. Realizing he could fulfill every teenage boys fantasy, his hand reaches up and grab a handful of her breast. The thin fabric the only thing between my hand and her tit. My pants and underwear are off seconds later my member fully out in the open. "Oh I can work with this" Rachel coos with her fingers wrapped around me. "Oh Rachel" I moan as she moves her hand up and down. I feel for the hem of her shirt and pull up. Revealing those beautiful breast. Her nipples are dark and inviting. 

I bend over and take on into my mouth. "Wow Aidan. Didn't know you had it in you" she squeals in delight, " Keep going" she encourages me. Taking a step back and letting me explore her body. I guess she thought she would have to take the lead in everything. However, I may be inexperienced, but I've watched porn. I know a little. I keep licking and kissing her breast while my hands try to peel her shirt off shorts. I can't seem to succeed, but Rachel takes pity on me and her shorts are off. "I'm all yours Aidan. Do whatever you want. " giving me full permission to explore. I scoot down her body and kiss her pussy. "SHIT! You don't waste time" she exclaims loudly. "Eat me Aidan. Eat my dirty little pussy" Her dirty talk is just another layer to the mystery that is Rachel. One second a bit of a bratty girl and now a wondrous sexual creature who seems to have no limits. I take everything I've seen in dirty movies and try to apply it. Rachel is patience and directs my efforts until I'm hitting just the right spot. " That's it Aidan, now you got it. Right there" I concentrate on the spot she wants. Licking and fingering her with everything I have. I want to see what happens. I want to experience what it looks like when a woman climaxes. 

"OH FUCK AIDAN!!!" she screams as my mouth is filled with her juice. I don't stop or slow down. Wanting her to ride it out as long as she can. Her hands grab the back of my head and hold me against her. I just ride her climax out, enjoy the feeling I get from knowing I did this to her. When she comes down her smile lights up the room. "That was very good Aidan. Now you get a reward." I'm pushed back and Rachel is on top of me. "You want me?" she teases. I nod and feel her womanhood wrap around my cock. "OHhh God" I moan, not used to the feeling , but loving it. "I'll go slow" she informs me, "I'll make your first time last" I feel her rolling her hips against me. Even as slow as she is going I want to explode with every movement. "Rachel, I ...don't know... how long I can last" I get out. I see her smile. "Your right Aidian." She speeds up, her butt hitting my thighs." I can't hold it" I warn "Cum for me" she says, reversing her earlier statement. I don't even have time to warn her as my cock explodes, flooding her pussy. "Oh yes Aidan! Fill me up" she moans out. I lay back and enjoy her milking me for everything I have. I'm out of breath and dizzy.

"That was fun" Rachel says as I open my eyes. She rolls over and is laying next to me. "Do you want to keep going?" she asks bluntly. I look over and look down. My cock is small again. "How?" I ask curious. "I'll take that as a yes" is her only answer to my question. I feel her hands on my limp dick, fingers wrapped around me. Then her head passes my eye sight. I feel her lips kiss the top of my member. What little blood I had in my brain leaves and settles in my "little head" Coming back to like. "Oh Rachel" I moan. "I did something right in a past life" I joke as she opens her mouth and takes me in. My manhood springs back to life while Rachel gives me my first blowjob. "GOD YES! " I moan loudly. I reach down and cup one of her breast in my hand. Her nipple pressing against my hand. I watch her head bob up and down on my. My cock going deeper with each thrust. "Oh Rachel you are a goddess!" I compliment. She look up at me, " I know" then her mouth is back on my dick. I can feel my climax building again, but I don't want to be selfish. "Rachel, if you keep going I'm going to cum again" Her mouth leaves and she smiles, " Good your ready." 

She stands me up next to the bed and gets on all fours. Her butt even with my crotch. , " Now I want you to spit on my ass" she orders me. I look at her confused, but do as she says. "Good boy, now rub it in." I use my finger and start to push my saliva towards her pussy when she stops me, "No, my ass Aidan. Your going to fuck my ass" My eyes widen and I look at her in surprise. Without a word, my finger spreads the natural lubricant around. I line myself up and start to press forward. "That's is Aidan. Stick it in. Don't be nice about it. FUCK ME" the words startle me and my hips press forward. My cock is halfway in. "Ohhh yeah... Keep going deep Aidan" My hand go to her waist and I hold her still as I slam forward again. " I love a dick in my ass. Ok Aidan. Here's the deal. I want to you fuck my ass as hard as you can. I want you use me like a slut. NOW FUCK ME!!" 

I do what I'm told. I don't hold back. I slam forward, my balls slapping her ass. Over and over again I keep it up. "Your so tight!" I grit out. Rachel is moaning loudly. I'm turned on by how much she is moaning and her hips are rocking back into my dick. She really does like anal. I never really thought about it, but I can see why she likes it so much. I'm getting deeper than I was with her pussy. My entire shaft is getting buired deep into her each time. I can feel her ass grabbing my dick. It's like she is milking me. "OH YES AIDAN!!! FUCK ME. KEEP GOING!!" I'm getting out of breath and sweating up a storm, but I keep going. Rachel is giving me the gift of her body and I'm going to treasure it. "Oh Rachel!! I love it!" 

I see her turn her head back and wink at me. " DO IT" I don't ask what she means. I stop holding back and let my climax build. "FUCK....FUCK....FUCK...." she pants as I drill my dick into her. I feel her climax building along with me, " Cum with me" I order her. "Yes...Yes....Yes" she agrees. My cock still pounding her ass. I'm going to blow soon, I can feel it. "Get ready" I warn. But then I feel her ass tighten and Rachel screams out, " OOOOHHH FUCK!!! YES!!!" Her climax triggers mine. My seed filling up her butt. My cock, unable to keep hard, flops out and we both moan loudly. "OH Rachel, that was great" I collapse next to her on the bed. "It was, now get out" her words surprise me. Then I see her pointing to the clock, her family due home any minute. "SHIT!" I gather up my clothes and get dressed. Rachel laughs and I get one last look at her nude body. "Your beautiful" 

The last words spoken between us. I leave and go back to my Dad's. I don't see any of the Diaz's again for years. Then one some fateful day I run into her in New York. I was on leave visiting some friends and she is a fashion designer, " Rachel" I call out. She turns, sees me and smiles brightly, " Aidan!" We hug and exchange small talk. We both are happy and well adjusted people. We start to go our separate ways with promises to get together sometime and catch up. I don't think either of us meant it until she says, "You know, no one every fucked my ass as well as you. Want another shot?"


End file.
